El incienso de los deseos reprimidos
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Cologne consigue un poderoso incienso que induce a quien lo respira en un profundo sueño, haciéndolo que fantasee con los deseos reprimidos que guarda su corazón, sobre todo sexuales; al despertar, en lo único que puede pensar el sujeto hechizado es en que sus sueños se realizen. ¿Qué secretos dejará al descubierto este hechizo? ¿Triunfará el plan de Shampoo para engatusar a Ranma?
1. Introducción

Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago estas historias sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla.

Espero disfruten tanto leyendola como yo haciéndola.

Gracias a tod@s los que han leido mis fics hasta ahora, espero les agrade la presente historia, y sin mas preámbulo, que la disfruten.

En el Neko-Haten, un par de amazonas sostienen una conversación:

 ** _-¿Estás segura,bisabuela? ¿De verdad funcionará está vez?_**

 ** _-Estoy segura, querida bisnieta. Este incienso es muy poderoso, lo mandé traer directamente de nuestra aldea; cada quinientos años, cierta planta con la que está hecho este incienso florece, es precisamente su flor la que hace que el hechizo funcione._** ** _-¿Pero como funciona exactamente?_** ** _-Induce a quien lo respira en un estado de sueño profundo, haciéndolo que fantasee con aquellos deseos reprimidos que celosamente guarda su corazón, sobre todo los de índole sexual, al despertar, en lo único que puede pensar el sujeto hechizado es en realizar sus sueños. Lo malo es que el efecto de este incienso solo puede usarse está noche precisa, que los astros están alineados de manera exacta, si no, no funcionará. Tendremos que invitar al yerno a cenar, tú te pondrás tu vestido menos recatado y le harás insinuaciones, para cuando prendamos el incienso, en lo único que pensará es en ti y en el deseo de hacerte suya, cuando despierte, tú te dejaras hacer lo necesario para que te deshonre y así se vea forzado a casarte contigo._** ** _-¡Bisabuela, es un plan genial! Pero Airen no va a querer venir solo porque sí-_** ** _-Lo sé, querida bisnieta, para eso debemos tenderle una trampa; si sabe que lo invitas tú no va a querer venir, así que tendremos que mentirle. Ahora a prepararnos, sígueme mientras te cuento lo que haremos-_**

Ambas mujeres siguen conversando mientras preparan lo que sucederá por la noche.

Un par de horas después, en la casa Tendo, un misterioso sobre es encontrado en la puerta teniendo de destinatario a Ranma Saotome

"Apreciable Ranma:

Tenemos el honor de invitarlo a una cena gratis en el Neko-Haten el día de hoy en punto de las 7 PM.

Lo esperamos sin falta.

P.d. la cura a su maldición le estará esperando"

- ** _Esto definitivamente me huele a uno de los trucos de Shampoo y su bisabuela, no creo que debas ir, Ranma-_** decía Una preocupada chica de cabello corto azulado.

- ** _Puede ser, pero ¿Y si de verdad tienen la cura para mí maldición? Además que es una cena gratis-_** contestó el aludido rascándose la barbilla.

- ** _Tu siempre pensando en comer_** \- dijo molesta Akane.

- ** _¡Ah, ya sé!-_** expresó Ranma chocando su puño contra su palma.

Mas tarde, en el Neko-Haten, alrededor de las 7 PM.

- ** _Buenas_** **noches-** expresaba un chico de cabello negro trenzado ingresando al café.

- ** _¡Airen, viniste!-_** le contestaba una mujer china de cabello morado que vestía un corto vestido al estilo oriental, rojo con un pronunciado escote mientras se le colgaba del cuello, restregando todos sus atributos en el cuerpo masculino.

- ** _Buenas noches, Shampoo, tú nunca pierdes la oportunidad ¿Verdad?-_** decía una molesta Akane.

 ** _-Chica violenta también venir-_** contestaba la aludida con desprecio en la voz.- **_¿Por qué estar aquí?_** - ** _Bueno, pues la invitación no decía que no podía venir acompañado. –_** respondía con fingida inocencia el chico.

 ** _-Buenas noches, gracias por la invitación, Shampoo-_** saludaba una afable Kasumi, seguida de Nabiki, Soun, Genma y Nodoka, que también saludaban al entrar.

- ** _¡Toda la familia venir!-_** decía un poco decepcionada la amazona menor.

- ** _Buenas noches-_** también saludaban Ryoga y Ukyo al ingresar al local.

- ** _¿Ustedes también venir?-_** era cada vez más visible la molestia en la chica de largo cabello morado.

 ** _-A mi me invitó Akane_** \- hablaba un emocionado Ryoga.

- ** _Yo vine para impedir que uses tus trucos en mi adorado Ran-chan_** \- cruzada de brazos se expresaba Ukyo.

 ** _-¡Oh, muchos invitados!, Por favor, pasen y tomen asiento, en un momento más estará la cena-_** respondía una extrañamente amable Cologne al salir de la cocina. **_-Shampoo, ven un momento por favor._**

- ** _¿Por qué invitaste a Ryoga?-_** decía un celoso muchacho de ojos azules en el oído de Akane.

 ** _-Entre más seamos menos oportunidad tendrán esas dos de hacer algún truco, aunque con nosotros era suficiente, Ukyo no era necesaria-_** le contestaba una también resentida chica a Ranma.

- ** _¿Celosa?-_** decía el aludido mientras le picaba la mejilla a la chica con aire burlón.

- ** _¿De ti? ¡Ja! Sigue soñando,_** **_Saotome_** \- hablaba Akane al tomar asiento junto al aludido en la gran mesa que estaba enfrente.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, una joven y una vieja chinas dialogaban:

- ** _¿Ahora que haremos, abuela? Está aquí todo el mundo-_**

- ** _No podemos detenernos, el incienso no será efectivo hasta dentro de quinientos años, debemos usarlo está noche. Sigue con el plan, tienes que insinuártele al yerno toda la cena, métetele por los ojos, que no piense más que en ti, al final de la noche encenderé el incienso, debemos jugarnos el todo por el todo. Así que usa todos tus encantos, bisnieta.-_**

- ** _Sí, bisabuela. También ya encerré a Mousse convertido en pato para que no interfiera-_** ** _-Muy bien, ahora, a seguir con lo planeado-_**

Los platos iban y venían de manos de una voluptuosa amazona, que nada discretamente, cada que podía rozaba sus pechos contra Ranma, se agachaba coquetamente al tirar "por accidente" los cubiertos siempre cerca del chico, mostraba sus encantos nada inocentemente ante el muchacho de pelo azabache, causando sonrojo e incomodidad en éste a más no poder. Para ningún comensal pasaba desapercibida la actitud de Shampoo pero la obviaban y seguían deglutiendo, excepto Akane y Ukyo, que estaban mucho más que enojadas pero trataban de llevar la fiesta en paz.

Terminada la cena, Cologne apareció con una bandeja de galletas y té, con su rostro cubierto por una pañoleta.

 ** _-Especiales para nuestros distinguidos invitados-_** decía al colocar los vasos en la mesa.

 ** _-Puede que estén intentando hechizarnos con eso-_** le susurró Akane a Ranma.

- ** _Sera mejor no tocarlas y…-_** el chico no pudo terminar la frase al caer roncando sobre la mesa.

Ya se había comenzado a apoderar de todos los presentes un pesado sueño, no podían mantener los ojos abiertos, y poco a poco, comenzaron a sucumbir ante los poderes de Morfeo. El incienso, que llevaba un tiempo encendido, acababa de empezar a surtir efecto.

- ** _Shampoo, Shampoo, niña tonta, le dije que se colocará un pañuelo en el rostro-_** sostuvo la venerable anciana al ver a su bisnieta tirada en el piso visiblemente acompañando al resto en el reino de los sueños- **_¿O no le dije? ¡Nah! Un par de sueños húmedos no le harán daño ¡ja,ja,ja!._**

En la cocina, un chico convertido en pato que también había aspirado el incienso hechizado comenzaba a tener muy agradables sueños.


	2. El sueño de Mousse

**EL SUEÑO DE MOUSSE**

- ** _Anda, Mousse, solo una vez más, por favor-_** le decía una suplicante chinita sentada a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo masculino mientras restregaba sus pechos en el rostro del ciego muchacho.

- ** _Pero, Shampoo, ya van 4 hasta ahora, me vas a dejar seco-_** alcanzaba a decir un Mousse algo sofocado por el tamaño de la obstrucción que eran los pechos que tenía en el rostro.

- ** _Solo quiero asegurarme de quedar embarazada lo antes posible, ¡Anhelo con todo mi ser cargar a tu hijo en mi vientre!-_** respondía lascivamente Shampoo.

 ** _-Esta bien, me convenciste-_** replicaba el muchacho de verdes ojos mientras capturaba con la boca uno de los turgentes pezones femeninos.

- ** _¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh!-_** profería presa de lujuria la chica de cabello morado.

Mousse se dedicaba a prodigarle acaloradas caricias con la boca y una mano a los grandes pechos que se le ofrecían, mientras que con la mano libre sobaba insistentemente el trasero de la joven. Ella enredaba sus manos en la suelta y larga cabellera del muchacho mientras continuaba jadeando candentemente.

 ** _-¡Más, más, maaaaaaaas! Por favor, entra en mi, te necesito!-_** rogaba seductoramente la amazona mientras restregaba su intimidad contra el erecto miembro de Mousse.

El hombre la cargó para recostarla sobre la mesa del restaurante que estaba frente a él, colocó las piernas femeninas sobre los musculosos y varoniles hombros, procediendo a penetrarla con ardoroso y salvaje ímpetu. Con sus fuertes manos sujetaba las caderas de ella para mantenerla fija y poder embestirla. Entraba y salía de la cavidad femenina con un empuje envidiable, elevando a la mujer al paraíso. Ella se tocaba a si misma en su centro de placer a la vez que apretujaba uno de sus pechos, presa del deseo.

- ** _¡Así, así, así, más, más, más! ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte!-_** jadeaba loca de placer la china.

El joven salió totalmente de ella, la tomó de la cintura con el propósito de bajarla de la mesa y colocarla de espaldas a él, la inclinó de tal manera que el delicado trasero quedará expuesto mientras ella se recargaba en sus propios codos, las piernas de él sujetaban las de ella para así mantenerlas cerradas y aumentar el deleite de ambos durante el vaivén de cuerpos.

Así inclinada, la sujetó del cabello para jalarla con más fuerza hacia él, haciendo más profunda la embestida en cada movimiento.

- ** _¿Quién es tu dueño?-_** gruñía el chico ojiverde.

- **Tú, solo tú eres lo eres** \- suspiraba dócilmente Shampoo.

 ** _-¿Quién te lo hace como yo?-_** continuó el joven.

 ** _-Nadie, nadie, soy solo tuya-_** respondía sumisamente la amazona.

 ** _-¿A quien le perteneces en cuerpo y alma?-_** seguía interrogando altivamente Mousse.

 ** _-A ti, solo a ti, mi amo y señor-_** jadeaba la chica llena de gozo.

- ** _Más te vale-_** respondía un engreído varón mientras comenzaba a nalguear el blanco trasero femenino hasta dejarle marcas rojas surcándolo.- ** _¡Solo mía!-_** gritaba mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro de Shampoo en búsqueda del clímax.


	3. El sueño de Shampoo

EL SUEÑO DE SHAMPOO

Se retorcía de placer mientras sentía las caricias linguales que le estaban siendo prodigadas en su entrepierna. Una masculina mano retorcía su excitado pezón mientras la otra introducía dos dedos en su cavidad, prodigándole infinito placer mientras se movía acompasadamente.

Ella subía y bajaba las caderas, ansiaba tener a su alcance el miembro masculino del dueño de aquellas manos para introducirlo profundamente en ella, deseaba demasiado cabalgar cual si fuera potro al varón que le producía aquel gozo.

 ** _-¡Oh, si! Airen saber lo que hace-_** hablaba entre lujuriosos suspiros mientras enredaba sus manos entre el oscuro cabello, aprisionándolo para que su lengua profundizará en ella.

El joven separaba los labios inferiores femeninos para alcanzar mejor ese turgente botón que asomaba, con su lengua realizaba círculos y lamía hacia arriba y abajo, torturando a la chica que ansiaba ser penetrada salvajemente. Introducía y sacaba sus dedos, haciendo un ligero movimiento atrayente cada vez que estaba en el interior de la mujer, acariciando las paredes femeninas y arrancando deliciosos jadeos de la boca de Shampoo.

Intempestivamente, la chica sintió que la giraron sobre su propio eje, dejándola recostada totalmente sobre su vientre; sintió un cuerpo masculino recostarse sobre ella mientras le separaba las nalgas, de repente le fue introducido un grande y grueso miembro viril hasta el fondo de su ser, arrancándole un grito de placer. Entraba y salía de ella expertamente, como si conociera sus secretos y maneras para hacerla gozar a plenitud.

De repente, el varón la tomó por las axilas, en un movimiento él se recostó y la sentó sobre él, ella de espaldas al rostro masculino, para que pudiera cabalgarlo a gusto. La chica comenzó a ascender y descender ensartada por el varón, en un hipnótico movimiento que hacía crecer el placer de ambos. Él la tomó de las caderas y ayudó al movimiento, cargándola y dejándola caer para que se incrustara su miembro en ella en cada descenso.

Shampoo se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el muchacho mientras el clímax la inundaba, el chico continuó moviéndose, asegurándose de que el orgasmo inundara en su totalidad el cuerpo femenino e incitándola a continuar la faena para tener una segunda avalancha de placer.

El joven se estaba asegurando de que la excitación y la lujuria no abandonaran a la chica, se movía cadenciosamente dentro de ella, estimulando con su mano el centro de placer de la mujer, prodigándole candentes caricias que la encendían cada vez más.

La levantó junto con él, delicadamente la recostó sobre una cama y comenzó a lamer a la muchacha desde los pies en un recorrido ascendente con dirección a su boca, besando de paso sus pechos con amor y devoción.

Al llegar a la altura de su rostro, Shampoo se percató que unos verdes ojos eran los que la estaban mirando, el dueño de esos ojos era el que tanto placer le había proporcionado y estaba empeñado en seguirlo haciendo.

 ** _-Te amo, Shampoo-_** dijo con ardor el hombre.

Esas sencillas palabras pronunciadas tan honestamente llenaron de dicha el duro corazón de la mujer; el hombre frente a ella había logrado llenar de gozo su corazón como minutos antes había llenado su cuerpo.

 ** _-Airen Mousse saber lo que hace-_** fue lo último que dijo la amazona antes de besar apasionadamente al joven de oscuro cabello y abrir las piernas para recibirlo nuevamente, iniciando de nueva cuenta la búsqueda del éxtasis.


	4. El sueño de Nodoka

EL SUEÑO DE NODOKA

Dicen que lo que más deseas es lo que ves siempre, todos los días. Y justo así era como había comenzado a desearlo.

Al principio negó con todas las fuerzas de su ser que hubiera comenzado a ver con ojos distintos a aquel hombre que siempre la había respetado, no podía, no debía. Pero el deseo era superior a ella. No es que no fuera feliz en compañía de esposo/panda, pero él no le hacía hervir la sangre como ese hombre.

En su sueño se veía a sí misma caminando por el pasillo oscuro del segundo piso de la casa Tendo, en dirección a la habitación que compartía con su esposo, cuando de repente era sujetada por la espalda y una de las manos de su asaltante se posicionaba en su boca para evitar que emitiera sonidos audibles; el hombre era alto y fuerte, lo que le facilitó arrastrarla hacia el interior de una de las habitaciones.

Intentó defenderse, gritar, zafarse, pero su atacante era demasiado para ella, con una sola mano sujetaba todo su cuerpo mientras con la otra le colocaba una cinta en la boca; la tiró encima de una cama cercana, inmovilizándole las piernas con las de él y sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza de ella. Asaltó su oreja, prodigándole húmedas y ardientes caricias desde el lóbulo hasta el cuello, intentando hurgar con la nariz dentro de la ropa, procurando alcanzar más piel para besar.

Estaba aterrada, pero una parte de su mente comenzaba a disfrutar el asalto, aquellos roces estaban encendiendo una pasión dormida que no sabía que poseía, y sobre todo, gozaba al saber que aquel hombre la deseaba.

Aquel varón ocupaba su mano libre para tocar con suavidad los pechos de Nodoka, los sobaba con su palma como si de frágil cristal se tratara, pasaba la yema de su dedo índice sobre los apenas visibles pezones, irguiéndolos con aquel suave tacto. Su boca continuaba besando la tersa piel, erizando la dermis por donde se posaba; buscó con timidez la boca femenina, posando los labios primero en la mejilla, acercándose lentamente a la comisura como pidiendo aprobación para invadirla.

La boca de Nodoka se movió instintivamente, capturó la contraparte masculina en un candente contacto, introduciendo su lengua para explorar la cavidad ajena, con urgencia y pasión. Tan embebida estaba en el ardiente intercambio de besos que no supo en qué momento el varón había aflojado el agarre sobre ella, hasta que sintió sus manos y sus piernas libres; las delicadas manos sujetaron la viril cabeza, enredando, presa de la lujuria, sus dedos en la espesa cabellera masculina, sujetándolo con avidez. Su entrepierna estaba húmeda, chorreaba, le urgía a ser invadida por aquel varonil miembro que se restregaba contra la acorazada tela de su yukata. Bajó sus manos a su propio cuerpo, buscando los límites de su vestimenta, con desesperados movimientos separó la tela para dejar el paso libre hacia su centro; seguidamente buscó el linde de la ropa masculina, lo tomó y de un movimiento liberó aquella anhelada elevación. Abrazó con las piernas la viril anatomía buscando ensartarse, la masculinidad entró con facilidad debido a lo lubricada que se encontraba.

Estaba llena de dicha. Aquel hombre la estaba poseyendo como nunca nadie lo había hecho, es decir, como nunca la había tomado Genma. Con él el sexo era muy poco y siempre igual: entrar, salir, entrar, salir, listo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de haber tenido algún orgasmo. Pero ahora era distinto, este hombre tonificado entraba en su más recóndito rincón de placer, la tocaba, la acariciaba, la besaba, la hacia gozar.

Nodoka se impulsaba con sus piernas y elevaba sus caderas para que entrara más aquel grueso y viril miembro; el hombre se movía sobre ella, quería entrar más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido.

- ** _¡Oh, Soun!-_** gemía la dulce mujer. - ** _Nunca antes me había sentido así._**

Ante esas palabras, el maduro hombre la embestía con más fuerza, internándose con mayor ímpetu en el centro de Nodoka para hacerla llegar al clímax. Ella le tomaba del abundante cabello negro, acariciándolo como hacía mucho no hacía con ninguna cabellera.

N. del A.: Solo por precisar, no es que a Nodoka le excitara la violación, más bien fue resistirse a la idea de que le atrae Soun.


	5. El sueño de Genma

**EL SUEÑO DE GENMA**

Tenía una esposa joven aún, lozana, vigorosa, hermosa. Su sentido común le decía que lo indicado era estar enamorado de ella, desearla. Lo malo era que no se sentía convencido de hacerlo.

Él nunca había sido muy afecto a las relaciones. Fue por eso que en cuanto Ranma cumplió dos años lo tomó y se lo llevó pretextando que lo convertiría en el mejor guerrero, hombre entre hombres; pero esa no fue la verdadera razón de su huida, si no el miedo, miedo a convivir diariamente con su esposa, miedo a que le insistiera que debía cumplir su deber carnal como esposo, miedo a no poder hacerlo, miedo a no querer hacerlo.

No es que no le gustarán las mujeres, y menos aún la que había elegido como esposa, era hermosa, de bella figura, joven ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era más bien que tenía gustos un tanto… peculiares, que no cualquiera entendería.

Su culposo y oculto placer había hecho que se mantuviera alejado de su mujer, secretamente agradecia que no tuvieran una habitación exclusiva para ellos para no tener que intimar; además, siempre tenia que moderarse, mostrarse ante los demás como si no disfrutará cada vez que lo hacía en público, reprimirse para por las noches buscar privacidad y desfogarse. A Genma Saotome le excitaba la comida.

Introducir a su boca toda clase de platillos variados, pasando por su lengua todas las texturas de los alimentos, sentir escurrir los deliciosos jugos de las frutas por su cuello, eso era lo que en realidad lo encendía. Cuando nadie lo veía, se excitaba con cada platillo que saboreaba, tenia una erección al sentir recorrer el jugo de una naranja su garganta y su barbilla, sentía crecer centímetro a centímetro su miembro al hacer crujir entre sus dientes alguna nuez, llegaba al clímax lamiendo un helado.

En su sueño, estaba sentado frente a una enorme mesa llena de variados manjares, con texturas y sabores diversos, listos para ser devorados por él. Se dirigió con paso firme al banquete, tomó asiento en la silla principal y comenzó a comer; al principio fue mesurado, pero conforme iba llenándose de toda la variedad de sabores que estaban a su alcance, fue ingresando a su boca una mayor cantidad de comida cada vez, deglutiendo con voracidad desmedida todos y cada uno de los platillos de esa mesa de comida infinita.

Sopas, cereales, carne de puerco, carne de res, carne de pollo, pescado, dulces, frutas, guarniciones, pasteles, mariscos, verduras, ensaladas, quesos, galletas; frito, capeado, al vapor, asado, horneado, crudo; salado, dulce, amargo, ácido, picante, agridulce; todas las combinaciones posibles, todo era su predilecto.

Los jugos, las salsas, las bebidas ya habían impregnado su ropa al haber resbalado descuidadamente desde su rostro, conforme pasaba el tiempo más se manchaba, más pegajoso se encontraba, y eso le prendía.

Su miembro había comenzado a aparecer por debajo de su manchada ropa, denotando cuán excitado se encontraba el hombre al poder comer sin medida todo lo que tenía enfrente. Conforme más ingería, mayor era el tamaño de su virilidad, de ese tamaño era su amor por los alimentos.

Estaba al borde de la saciedad, había ingerido de todo lo que se le ofrecía, su masculinidad estaba en el punto cumbre, dolía de la excitación; colocó un pequeño panecillo en su boca, de sabor chocolate amargo, delicadamente lo deshizo en su lengua, untándolo en toda la cavidad, saboreando, deglutiendo, lentamente, como si del elixir de la vida se tratara, y fue ahí cuando el espasmo del clímax llegó, su miembro lanzó una potente eyaculación que lo elevó a sentir el orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido en toda su vida. Lanzó una exclamación de alivio, acompañada de un potente eructo de satisfacción. Sobó su abultado estómago y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, cerró los ojos un momento, con una gran sonrisa adornando su embarrado rostro, suspiró y comenzó a ingerir de nueva cuenta los manjares de la mesa.


	6. El sueño de Soun

**EL SUEÑO DE SOUN**

Dicen que lo que más deseas es lo que ves siempre, todos los días. Y justo así era como había comenzado a desearla.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba a una mujer, ni siquiera convivía con alguna que no fueran sus tres hijas… y la esposa de su mejor amigo. Pero aquella mujer le estaba prohibida, por más que anhelara arrancarle salvajemente las ropas, meterse entre sus piernas y hacerla gemir gritando su nombre, seguía siendo la mujer de su colega.

Pero la veía todos los días, usando aquellas tradicionales yukatas que cubrían toda su anatomía ¿Qué secretos guardaba bajo esas telas? Ella aún era una mujer joven, vigorosa, deseable, algo que parecía pasar desapercibido para el viejo Saotome, pero no para él. Además, tenía ese cuello… ese cuello blanco, delgado, femenino, tan apetecible.

La deseaba, debía admitirlo, no la quería con un toque romántico ni se había enamorado, solo anhelaba hacerla suya, gozarse mutuamente, desfogarse, enseñarle lo que un verdadero hombre la haría gozar.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, de espaldas a él, ofreciéndole ese parte de su anatomía con el que tantas veces había soñado poder acariciar, delinear, profanar. La tomaría y entonces podrían seguir con su vida todos, nadie tenía por que saberlo, a nadie tenían que explicar.

Se acercó sigilosamente al objeto de su deseo, tocó con sus ásperas manos de guerrero viejo ese atrayente cuello , lo delineó con delicadeza, saboreando el anhelado momento. Acercó su boca con timidez, lamiendo con temor al principio aquella sedosa piel, recorrió desde el lóbulo hasta donde la tela dejaba ver, pero necesitaba más, debía ir más allá.

Rebuscó con la nariz debajo de la tela, intentando alcanzar más piel, pero la tela no cedía. Bajó las manos hasta el nudo del cinturón, desatándolo rápidamente debido a la práctica que había obtenido al ayudar cada día a su esposa en la misma tarea, cedió con facilidad, deslizándose la fina tela hasta alcanzar el piso. Con la misma destreza, descubrió la delicada anatomía de Nodoka como si de un tesoro recién descubierto se tratara.

Ahí estaba, frente a él, resplandeciente, nívea, delicada, desnuda.

Se adueñó de los labios vorazmente, con deseo, mordiendo la carne, marcando los dientes en aquella suave dermis no colonizada; la llevó con brusquedad a la cama, hizo que se colocara boca abajo para poder tener a su alcance el objeto de su deseo, esa parte del cuerpo femenino con la que llevaba tiempo fantaseando, ese fino cuello. Le levantó las caderas y metió una almohada bajo su vientre para que la brecha de sus piernas le fuera accesible; deslizó su mano por la cavidad femenina e introdujo dos de sus dedos, necesitaba ponerla a punto para que lo recibiera con facilidad.

Su boca comenzó a recorrer su espalda, dando pícaras mordidas en ciertos puntos que le ayudaran a que la mujer se lubricara mejor; sus experimentados dedos se movían insistentemente dentro de Nodoka, estimulándola, preparándola. Cuando sintió el líquido empapar su mano, se dio cuenta que estaba lista.

Se colocó detrás de ella, con una mano sostuvo su virilidad y la dirigió a la entrada de la fémina; con cuidado, introdujo poco a poco el enorme y grueso miembro del que era poseedor, pues era consciente de que su tamaño no era común y no quería arruinar el momento lastimando a su contraparte. Fue recibido con agrado, con gusto, con gozo.

La mujer jadeaba de placer, lo que lo invitó a empezar a moverse cadenciosamente, entraba y salía empapado en el néctar de ella, que a cada momento aumentaba su cantidad, símbolo de cuán excitada estaba.

¡Tantos años sin experimentar el placer carnal! Debía disfrutar el momento, impregnarse de ese aroma especial que desprenden las mujeres al gozar, introducirse como no lo había hecho desde hacía tanto.

Estaba cerca del éxtasis, ya sentía que lo invadía, dio una última embestida y se descargó dentro de Nodoka, inundándola con una voluminosa eyaculación. Se dejó caer sobre la espalda de ella, respirando dificultosamente, y como si fuera gato sujetando a la hembra, le mordió sensualmente el cuello mientras emitía un suspiro de satisfacción.


	7. El sueño de Kasumi

**EL SUEÑO DE KASUMI**

- ** _Has sido un niño muy malo-_**

- ** _Me he portado muy mal-_**

-¿ ** _Sabes lo que les pasa a los niños malos? Se les da un castigo para que aprendan la lección-_**

- ** _Sí he sido un niño muy muy malo-_**

- ** _Ahora te enseñaré-_**

Un hombre de lentes y coleta se encontraba atado de pies y manos a una cama; sus extremidades superiores eran detenidas por un par de esposas cubiertas por peluche negro, sus extremidades inferiores estaban sujetas por un fino pedazo de seda. Él se encontraba apenas cubierto con una trusa negra que dejaba ver su creciente excitación. A su lado, Kasumi Tendo vestía una minifalda negra, medias de red, tacones de aguja, blusa blanca formal y el cabello suelto; en su mano derecha tenía un bote de crema chantilly y en la izquierda un frasco con cerezas en almíbar.

Con maestría repostera, colocó pequeños montes de crema sobre el doctor Tofú, cerca de su boca, en sus hombros, en su torso, en sus piernas, en su miembro. Sacó una cereza, la sostuvo por el tallo y la acerco al rostro del hombre.

 ** _-¿Quieres?_** \- le dijo mientras dejaba escurrir el almíbar por las comisuras de los labios del varón. - ** _No te lo mereces_** \- dijo sin darle tiempo a responder, comiéndosela ella seductoramente mientras dejaba que el líquido dulce resbalara por su escote.

Se puso de espaldas para desprenderse lentamente de la blusa, dejándola caer sensualmente por sus hombros hasta que llegó al piso, dejando al descubierto una coqueta pieza de corsetería negra bastante atrevida. Continuó comiendo las cerezas, dejando que el jugo bañara sus pechos.

Se dirigió al hombre y con lujuria fue lamiendo el chantilly que ella misma había colocado, comenzando por las piernas, continuando sobre su torso, siguiendo hacia su boca, dónde se detuvo para delinear el perímetro e introducirse en la cavidad masculina, incitando al buen hombre a entrar en una lucha de lenguas que solo lo excitaba más. Tajantemente se detuvo, se dirigió a la entrepierna masculina y comenzó a comer ávidamente la crema, mordisqueando suavemente la abultada tela de la zona mientras con sus erectos pezones rozaba la piel de las piernas de él.

Así como empezó se detuvo, se quitó la falda y reveló una pequeña tanga que apenas cubría su femineidad. Se sentó encima del doctor, dejando sus pechos al alcance de su boca y ordenó:

- ** _Límpiame_** -

De inmediato el maduro hombre comenzó a lamer con avidez la tersa piel, succionando en ciertas partes de la anatomía para deleite de su compañera; ella delineada con su cadera cadenciosos círculos sobre la entrepierna masculina, sintiendo la creciente erección que hacía que empapara con sus propios jugos la pequeña prenda que vestía.

En un inusualmente rápido movimiento, bajó y se volvió a subir en el hombre de tal manera que su trasero estuviera al alcance de la boca masculina, invitándolo a lamerla entre sus piernas a la vez que la virilidad del hombre quedaba al alcance de la lengua de ella.

Él acercó lo más que pudo su rostro a la brecha femenina, su lengua entraba lo más profundo que la ropa femenina le permitía, por los lados buscaba la manera de apartar la tela e introducirse completamente en el recoveco, logrando que el delicado botón de placer se expusiera y quedará a su alcance.

Por su lado, la mayor de las Tendo ya había dejado expuesto el miembro y lo internaba en su boca, succionando y lamiendo alternativamente el glande en medio de sus propios jadeos de placer. Recorrió la distancia que separaba sus intimidades, ladeó la tela de su ropa interior y se introdujo la virilidad del médico en su totalidad. Dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de pasión al sentir la intromisión masculina; apoyada en sus piernas, subía y bajaba de él, dándole un sensual espectáculo de sus glúteos rebotando en la pelvis del hombre, a la vez que acariciaba sus pechos y sobaba su propio centro estimulándose.

-¡ ** _Kasumi, Kasumi, KASUMIIIIIII!-_** suspiraba el varón al subir y bajar las caderas para hacer más profunda la penetración, buscando que su acompañante encontrará el clímax que tanto merecía.


	8. El sueño de Nabiki

**EL SUEÑO DE NABIKI**

Se veía a sí misma frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, costosas prendas rodeaban su cuerpo, alhajas exquisitas adornaban su fisionomía: rubíes en las orejas, diamantes en el cuello, oro en los dedos, zafiros en la cabeza. Toda ella era una joya andante.

Por la espalda, un alto hombre de cabello castaño la abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el cuello femenino, haciéndole cosquillas.

- ** _Deja de hacer eso-_** dijo la castaña en un tono coqueto.

- ** _No puedo, sabes que te adoro y te venero-_** respondía el varón aspirando el femenino perfume.

- ** _Yo lo sé, y no me canso de que lo hagas_** \- decía con autosuficiencia la joven mientras se encaminaba al dormitorio.

- ** _Amada mía, el día de hoy quiero obsequiarte estas costosas pulseras de zafiro incrustadas en oro blanco con detalles de rubíes-_** mencionaba el hombre arrodillado frente a ella, con las manos extendidas y la cabeza gacha ofreciéndoselas.

- ** _¡Oh! ¿Y qué más?-_** respondía una aburrida Nabiki.

- ** _También este collar de amatista con oro de veinticuatro quilates-_** ofrecía el muchacho en la misma posición.

- ** _¡Oh! ¿Y qué más?-_** decía la joven aún con indiferencia.

- ** _Este reloj Cartier con incrustaciones de diamante_** \- seguía exponiendo el hombre.

- ** _¡Oh! ¿Y qué más?-_** comenzaba a interesarse la chica.

- ** _Este abrigo de piel de un animal exótico ya extinto-_** seguía ofreciendo el joven.

 ** _-¡Oh! ¿Y qué más?-_** decía con algo de interés la mediana de las Tendo.

- ** _Estos zapatos Louis Vuitton con incrustaciones de rubíes-_** continuaba sacando presentes el aludido.

- ** _¡Oh! ¿Y qué más?-_** se le comenzaba a notar cierta emoción en la voz a la chica.

- ** _Este exclusivo vestido Chanel_** \- se atrevía el joven a tocar la pantorrilla de Nabiki.

- ** _¡Oh! ¿Y qué más?-_** se dejaba acariciar ella.

- ** _Este exquisito kimono de seda_** \- subía su mano por la rodilla femenina.

- ** _¡Oh! ¿Y qué más?-_** se recostaba sosteniéndose en sus codos sobre la cama.

- ** _Este anillo de un raro ámbar ruso_** \- incursionaba su mano por debajo del vestido.

- ** _¡Oh! ¿Y qué más?-_** se dejaba tocar en la entrepierna ya húmeda.

- ** _Esta tiara de aguamarina engarzada en oro blanco_** \- el joven posicionaba su erecta virilidad entre las piernas femeninas.

- ** _¡Oh! ¿Y qué más?-_** comenzaba a jadear la de castaños cabellos.

- ** _Una tarjeta con crédito ilimitado_** \- penetraba a la mujer profundamente, de un solo empujón.

- ** _¡Oh! ¿Y qué más?-_** levantaba las caderas ella para profundizar la intromisión.

 ** _-Un poder notarial sobre todas las empresas Kuno_** \- murmuraba al oído de la joven el varón mientras entraba y salía de Nabiki.

- ** _¡Oh, Tatewaki! Tú sí que sabes complacer a una mujer_** \- suspiraba la chica mientras se unía al vaivén pasional.


	9. El sueño de Ryoga

EL SUEÑO DE RYOGA

- ** _Por favor, Ryoga, házmelo a mi primero-_**

- ** _No, a mi, la última vez comenzaste con ella-_**

 ** _-Pero es que tú lo acaparas-_**

 ** _-Es que me hace gozar mucho_** -

- ** _Es demasiado bueno… ¡Oh, Ryoga, no te merecemos!-_**

 ** _-¡Vamos, vamos, chicas! Puedo complacer a ambas ¡Ja, ja, ja!-_** reía un orgulloso Ryoga viendo cómo Akane y Akari discutían sobre con quién comenzaría la faena pasional está vez.

En esas estaban cuando apareció frente a él una despampanante Ukyo vestida con un nada recatado negligé amarillo, con su cabello suelto y unos hermosos e inocentes ojos ante él, rogándole.

 ** _-Ryoga, sé que no merezco siquiera que me consideres, pero me gustaría ofrendarte mi virginidad, me he dado cuenta que eres mucho mejor que Ranma en todos los aspectos, por lo que te ruego seas el primer hombre con el que compartiré cama-_** decía una sonrojada Ukyo con pudorosa actitud.

El ego del chico-cerdo se elevó hasta los cielos, por lo que se lanzó sobre Ukyo como si del lobo y caperucita roja se tratara, rasgando brutalmente la ropa que la cubría, mordiendo salvajemente sus pechos, succionando y marcando la delicada piel, le separó bruscamente las piernas y se introdujo en ella sin preámbulo, rompiendo con una sola embestida la virginal barrera de la chica. Siguió moviéndose dentro de ella mientras apretujaba con fuerza los grandes pechos.

 ** _-¡Oh, Ryoga! Eres el mejor, me siento honrada de que tú seas el primer hombre en mi vida, lo haces como los mismísimos dioses, tu miembro es tan grande que siento que por poco y no logra entrar en mi, eres tan bueno en esto que todas las chicas deberían de ser tuyas-_** decía entre jadeos la chica de ojos azules.

 ** _-Solo tú mereces este honor, Ukyo. Disfrútame, gózame, te llenaré de mí siempre que quieras_** \- contestaba un atareado varón.

 ** _-¡Sí, sí, lléname de ti! ¡Hazme tuya una y mil veces más!-_** gritaba la chica cada vez más fuerte.

 ** _-Ven, ponte así, te demostrarte qué tan fuerte puedo ser-_** respondió Ryoga alzándola y sosteniendo todo el peso de la chica sobre sus manos mientras la seguía penetrando.

Ella se aferraba con brazos y piernas al esculpido cuerpo masculino mientras sus caderas buscaban fundir sus intimidades.

- ** _¡Que fuerte eres! ¡Mucho más fuerte y mejor de lo que pudo haber sido Ranma! No me arrepiento de que seas mi hombre. ¡Oh, Ryoga! ¡Dame más, más, más!-_** decía la exaltada chica, provocando que la intrusión masculina fuera más potente y rápida con cada grito.

- ** _Y puedo durar por horas, hermosa Ukyo. Goza, nena, goza. Eres mía y nada más que mía-_** gruñía el joven en cada embestida.

- ** _¡Ah, Ryoga! ¡Me vuelves loca! ¡Sigue, sigue, sigue!-_** jadeaba cada vez más alto y embebida de placer la muchacha.

El chico continuaba saliendo y entrando de ella, demostrando su poder, elevándose su ego cada vez que la hermosa joven gritaba su nombre.


	10. El sueño de Ukyo

EL SUEÑO DE UKYO

Sentados en el banco de un parque, una pareja dialoga:

 ** _-¡ Qué ciego he sido! Estando tan cerca y yo siendo tan estúpido. ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! Tan bella, tan hermosa, tan inteligente, buena cocinera, tan femenina, gran personalidad. Y yo persiguiendo a una insulsa chica nada agraciada, sin chiste ni forma. ¿Podrás perdonarme?-_** le miraba con enternecidos y suplicantes ojos un apuesto joven de castaño cabello y pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza.

 ** _-¡Ay, Ryoga! No es para tanto, cualquiera comete errores, lo bueno fue que te diste cuenta a tiempo-_** respondía Ukyo con fingida modestia mientras le ofrecía los labios a su acompañante.

 ** _-Eres tan buena y comprensiva, no creo merecerte, amor mío-_** sostenía un amoroso Ryoga mientras con ternura le besaba los labios.

 ** _-¡Je, je! Bueno, tal vez haya algo que puedas hacer para compensar tu error-_** decía pícaramente la mujer.

- ** _¡Lo que sea! Tú mandas, yo obedezco, mi ama y señora_** \- sostenía el aludido mientras hacía una inclinación de cabeza.

- ** _Tómame aquí-_** dijo sensualmente la chica en el oído del muchacho.

- ** _¿Aquí en el parque?-_** cuestionaba el joven de corto cabello.

- ** _Sí_** \- sostenía la muchacha que había comenzado a descender su mano a la entrepierna masculina, estimulándola.

- ** _Pueden vernos-_** pronunciaba con dificultad el muchacho que comenzaba a excitarse.

- ** _De eso se trata-_** susurraba la mujer al mordisquear el lóbulo de su acompañante.

Impulsivamente el joven tomó a la chica por las caderas y la sentó sobre él, comenzó a moverla sobre su excitada entrepierna mientras mordisqueaba la espalda y decía:

 ** _-Te toca vigilar-_**

La chica alternaba su estado de excitación con uno de alerta a la expectativa de cualquier ruido que revelara la proximidad de alguien.

El joven pellizcaba por dentro del escote uno de los duros y erectos pezones mientras frotaba en medio de las piernas con la mano libre, estimulando a la muchacha. De un momento a otro, la levantó un poco, deslizó el pantalón de ella hacia abajo apenas lo suficiente para que su ya expuesta masculinidad se introdujera y la volvió a sentar sobre él.

Al contacto con aquel viril miembro, Ukyo dejó escapar un jadeo de satisfacción e instintivamente comenzó a cabalgar sobre el grueso invasor, excitándole aún más el hecho de poder ser descubiertos al hacerlo en un lugar público a plena luz del día.

Continuaba moviéndose placenteramente cuando escuchó lejanamente que alguien se acercaba, Ryoga la levantó, la cargó y sin dejar de penetrarla la llevó tras un árbol cercano; tras el árbol, bajó a Ukyo y la inclinó para que se recargara con sus manos en el tronco y no perdiera de vista a quien se acercaba, con una mano frotaba el centro de placer femenino mientras que con la otra le tapó la boca para que no emitiera sonido y siguió moviéndose dentro de ella.

Ranma y Akane se habían sentado en el banco del que los jóvenes se habían levantado y platicaban animadamente, atrás del árbol más próximo se encontraban Ukyo y Ryoga reprimiendo sus expresiones de placer mientras un orgasmo simultáneo los invadía.

No acostumbro hacer anotaciones, pero quiero agradecerles a todos los que han leído hasta aquí la historia, a los que han dejado un review y a los que la siguen, me han dado ánimos para continuar. El siguiente capitulo es el sueño de Ranma, espero les siga gustando y no decepcionarlos.

¡Buena lectura y dulces fantasías!


	11. El sueño de Ranma

EL SUEÑO DE RANMA

Una empapada chica pelirroja no cabía en sí de la impresión.

- _ **¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!-**_ repetía ensimismada.

Akane se le acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

 _ **-¡Ranma! ¿Qué pasa?-**_ le cuestionó con auténtica preocupación.

- _ **¡No te me acerques!¡¿Acaso no ves que soy un fenómeno?! ¡Estoy maldito! Y ya no funciona, no funciona**_ \- dijo totalmente desesperanzada.

- _ **¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo, explícate-**_ le decía frustrada la chica Tendo.

- _ **Ya no funciona, el agua caliente, ya no funciona. No puedo volver a ser hombre-**_ contestó la de ojos azules comenzando a llorar – _**Ya no puedo ser tu prometido.**_

La chica de cabello rojo se levantó con la intención de irse, pero la mano de Akane la detuvo, girándola hasta quedar ambas chicas de frente. La chica Tendo tomó entre sus manos el lloroso rostro y depositó en sus labios un dulce beso que le transmitió calidez a ese roto corazón.

 _ **-Nunca me ha importado tu maldición, yo te amo a ti, Ranma Saotome, seas hombre o mujer, siempre serás Ranma**_ \- dijo separando sus labios la chica de cortos cabellos.

- _ **Akane, yo… yo…-**_ pero no pudo terminar la frase, la dulce chica continuó besándola, subiendo la intensidad, ahondando en su boca, haciéndolo sentir amado.

Ranma correspondió al beso y comenzó a acariciarla, tentando con sus manos los pechos de su compañera, recorriendo la anatomía femenina subiendo por las piernas; llegó al centro femenino con delicadeza, lo tomó con sumo cuidado y lo estimuló rozándolo con sus yemas.

- _ **Ranma…-**_ se escuchaban los jadeos de la mujer de oscuros ojos.

 _ **-Akane…-**_ gimió él.

La chica de corta melena se separó de la de cabellos rojizos, la miró con profundidad y la invitó a seguirla.

Llegaron a una cama, Akane se sentó e invitó a Ranma a imitarla; una vez sentadas una al lado de la otra, la mujer de ojos café continuó besando a la pelirroja, primero en las comisuras de su boca, luego adueñándose de la cavidad introduciendo su lengua, explorando. Con suavidad, tomó sus hombros y comenzó a recostarla sin dejar de besarla. Ranma se dejaba hacer sin chistar, estaba gozando las caricias.

Una vez recostada la chica de azules ojos, la otra mujer abandonó la boca para trazar un camino de húmeda saliva en dirección a los pechos de su compañera; atrapó una de las cimas entre sus labios mientras que la otra era sujetada con pericia entre los dedos de su amante; el chico convertido en chica no había tenido antes estás sensaciones, se dio cuenta que sus pezones femeninos eran aún más sensibles que los masculinos, lo que lo llevaba a experimentar con mayor intensidad. Abandonó los turgentes pechos y continuó su recorrido a la entrepierna, una vez ahí comenzó a lamer con delicadeza la brecha femenina, provocando que Ranma diera un respingo y reaccionará intentando cerrar las piernas.

- _ **Calma**_ \- dijo con su dulce voz- _**sigues siendo Ranma**_ \- y comenzó a acariciar los muslos mientras reiniciaba las caricias linguales.

El joven se dejaba llevar por el mar de emociones nuevas, era un placer que ni como hombre y mucho menos como mujer había tenido el gusto de disfrutar. Akane introducía su lengua en su cavidad con maestría, tocando puntos que desconocía brindaban ese disfrute. Repentinamente la sensación cambió, sentía que también el movimiento de la chica era diferente, subiendo y bajando la cabeza, introduciendo en su totalidad su ahora miembro viril en la boca.

- _ **Te dije que seguías siendo Ranma**_ \- externó la peliazul entre caricias.

Ella regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el masculino rostro y le dio un apasionado beso, restregando su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de él. El muchacho se giró para quedar en la posición dominante, se deleitó en los femeninos pechos, sabiendo donde y cómo acariciar debido a la pasada experiencia, lentamente se puso ente las piernas de Akane y con la mirada pidió aprobación para invadirla; sin palabras, el permiso había sido otorgado.

El muchacho entró con facilidad en la húmeda brecha de la mujer, su miembro entraba y salía de la chica al principio con timidez, deleitándose con la estrechez que invadía, para luego ir aumentando la velocidad y la intensidad. Su boca succionaba la piel del cuello femenino, marcando más profundamente mientras más cercano estaba el clímax. Ella jadeaba de placer mientras con las piernas aprisionaba las caderas de Ranma, suspirando entrecortadamente:

- _ **Ranma, siempre Ranma, solo Ranma-**_


	12. El sueño de Akane

EL SUEÑO DE AKANE

Ante ella estaba una menuda y pequeña chica pelirroja, se estaba acercando con paso firme y profundos ojos azules, mirándola con insistencia.

 _ **-¡No te me acerques! ¡Yo odio a los hombres!-**_ gritaba una chica de cortos cabellos azulados.

- _ **No tengas miedo, Akane, no soy un hombre, soy una chica ¿Qué no ves?-**_ contestaba la aludida desnudándose el torso, dejando expuestos sus frondosos pechos.

 _ **-Pero… pero…-**_

 _ **-Solo somos dos chicas, no hay de qué asustarse-**_ la chica pelirroja decía mientras se acercaba a ella, haciendo que los bustos de ambas jóvenes, desnudos, se tocaran entre sí.

 _ **-Pero… pero…-**_ intentaba argumentar la Tendo menor que no se había percatado de su propia desnudez.

La joven de ojos azules se apoderó de la boca de Akane, besando primero tímidamente para convertirse en un torbellino pasional aquel intercambio de saliva. Le acariciaba los pechos con suavidad, apenas tocando con las puntas los pezones buscando que se elevarán. Bajó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica de cafés ojos y comenzó a palparla expertamente, sabía dónde y cómo tocarla. La muchacha de cabello corto cerró los ojos, disfrutando las caricias recibidas, dejándose hacer y tocar; cuando abrió los párpados, ante sí estaba un joven de cabello negro trenzado, viéndola profundamente con los mismos azules ojos que la miraban anteriormente.

- _ **No tengas miedo, Akane-**_ le susurró dulcemente en el oído.

No tenía miedo, ya no, seguía dejándose hacer por aquel varón de penetrante mirada que tan dulcemente la tocaba, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper. La besó intensamente, recostándola de a poco en la cama, recorrió con besos todos y cada uno de los rincones de su piel, surcando con su lengua la distancia que había dejado entre cada beso; sus manos acariciaban su cintura y su cadera apenas rozándola, como con temor a que se arrepintiera.

La chica disfrutaba las caricias, pero sentía la necesidad de tener más, lo que parecía no llegaría a ese ritmo; se irguió hasta tomar entre sus manos la cabeza de Ranma, sin palabras, lo guió hasta que estuvo sentado con su espalda recargada en la pared y se puso encima de él. Las intimidades de ambos se tocaban, la humedad de ella estaba empapando el masculino miembro, disfrutaba sentirlo entre sus labios inferiores aún impenetrados, se repegaba cada vez mas, avivándose la pasión intensamente.

A punto del delirio, ella se levantó un poco más, miró al joven a los ojos, expectante, deseosa. Él entendió, tomó con una de sus manos su viril miembro y lo colocó en la entrada femenina, fue ella quién poco a poco se dejó resbalar a lo largo del músculo masculino, esperando el punzante dolor que creía debía llegar, pero este no arribó, al contrario, el llenarse de aquel hombre le trajo una sensación de éxtasis que hacía que instintivamente moviera sus caderas, buscando fundirse con él.

El muchacho la tomó con cierta fuerza por los glúteos, definitivamente era fuerte y dejaría marca, pero lo disfrutaba y mucho. Engolosinadamente succionaba las elevadas cimas femeninas que estaban frente a él, el toque de ambos labios quemaba sobre la piel, hacia arder las intimidades, estimulaba todos y cada uno de los nervios.

Sintió un enorme placer al tenerlo entre sus piernas, la turgente cima de su brecha era acariciada en cada sube y baja, acercando el catártico momento. Las estrechas paredes femeninas lo recibieron gustosas, lo abrazaban con fuerza y deseo, haciendo que aumentará igualmente la velocidad en búsqueda del liberador éxtasis.

 _ **-Ranma, mi Ranma**_ \- suspiraba durante el vaivén que la acercaba con cada movimiento al tan deseado orgasmo.

- _ **Akane, siempre mía, mi Akane**_ \- alcanzó a gruñir el joven al ser bañado en el néctar orgásmico femenino momentos antes de él mismo derramarse en la cavidad que lo albergaba.


	13. ¿Los sueños se hacen realidad?

Había pasado una hora desde que se había encendido el incienso en el Neko-Haten y la única despierta era la amazona más vieja.

- _ **Mmmm… ya es hora de despertarlos, la última parte del hechizo se liberará antes de la medianoche y no podemos dejar que sospechen de la trampa-**_ meditaba una seria Cologne. - _ **Shampoo, Shampoo, despierta, querida nieta, es hora de seguir.**_

Una aturdida jovencita de largo cabello fue abriendo los ojos, aún desconcertada por el sueño que había tenido se incorporó.

- _ **¿Bisabuela? ¿Qué pasó?-**_

- _ **No te protegiste como te dije, pero ya no importa, apúrate, debemos dar el siguiente paso**_ \- dijo una apurada anciana mientras se dirigía a un gran gong que estaba en la pared más alejada del comedor.

Tocó con potencia el instrumento, el ruido hizo que poco a poco comenzarán a volver en sí los asistentes a la cena, desperezándose y extrañados por el tipo de sueños que habían tenido.

- _ **Creo que la comida fue demasiado para ustedes, Jo, Jo, Jo, disculpen por haberlos despertado, amables personas, pero es hora de cerrar. Que tengan una buena noche-**_ exclamaba una extrañamente amable venerable amazona mientras los urgía a irse.

Los desconcertados comensales solo atinaron a dirigirse a la puerta mientras se despedían, aún bajo la influencia del sopor.

 _ **-Bien, bisnieta, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar a que el yerno regrese, tu deja la ventana abierta de tu cuarto para que le sea fácil, yo saldré, no quiero arruinarles el momento, je je je-**_ terminaba la frase Cologne con una risa vieja y maliciosa.

- _ **Ssssi, abuelita, yo esperaré a Airen-**_ contestó Shampoo esquivando la mirada de su familiar mientras se sonrojaba. La chica-gato no podía dejar de pensar en el protagonista de su sueño y en lo que deseaba hacerle a ese escultural hombre.

La anciana salió del café, dejando a Shampoo preparándose para "esperar a Ranma".

 _ **-Yo… yo debería esperar a Airen… pero…-**_ se decía a sí misma mirando hacia la cocina- _**no puedo esperar tanto… -**_ terminaba su frase dirigiéndose por un poco de agua caliente.

Ya con el agua, caminó en dirección a la jaula que encerraba a un pato que graznaba ansiosamente, lo sacó y vertió el líquido caliente sobre el animal, apareciendo en su lugar un desnudo y musculoso chico de largo cabello negro.

- _ **Shampoo, yo…-**_ intentó decir el hombre.

- _ **Shhh, no arruinar. ¿Mousse querer hablar o querer actuar?-**_ contestaba la chica de cabello morado mientras desabotonaba su nada recatado vestido.

Terminó de abrir los botones, dejó resbalar por su piel la tela que la cubría y dejó al chico ante un espectáculo maravilloso: la amazona no llevaba ropa interior.

Sus enormes atributos delanteros estaban expuestos en todo su esplendor con sus ya erectos pezones debido a la excitación que la invadía; de entre sus piernas se podía ver un transparente líquido que chorreaba indicando que estaba lista para el momento.

Por su parte, el apuesto muchacho ostentaba en su parte inferior una enorme erección que comenzaba a doler. Recorrió la distancia que los separaba, se apoderó de la boca femenina sin recato, salvajemente, incursionando con violencia en su interior; tomó del trasero a la china y la cargó para depositarla en la orilla de una mesa cercana, separó sus bocas para dejar un húmedo camino en dirección a sus pechos, se apoderó de los erguidos pezones con boca y mano para saborearlos con lujuria, más no se detuvo mucho tiempo ahí, ya que una brecha inexplorada clamaba por su atención; con delicadeza recostó a la mujer sobre el mueble, continuó bajando hasta llegar a la entrada femenina, dónde la mano de la chica le ayudó a separar los labios para facilitarle el acceso a su centro de placer, con su lengua comenzó a acariciar expertamente la protuberancia femenina al tiempo que sus dedos medio y anular exploraban el interior de ella, ocasionando que tuviera placenteros espasmos previos a la máxima experiencia.

 _ **-Mousse, que bien hacerlo, mmmhhhh-**_ gemía la excitada mujer.

- _ **Lo sé… fui el mejor de mi entrenamiento-**_ contestaba el muchacho sin dejar de prestar atención al cuerpo femenino que le urgía a tomarla.

- _ **¿Entrenamiento?-**_ intentaba pensar la chica.

 _ **-Sí, el que nos dan especialmente en la aldea a los hombres-**_ repuso el muchacho de ojos verdes mientras sonreía triunfal al haber encontrado el punto exacto de la joven.- _**Aparte de artes marciales nos enseñan a complacer a las mujeres… en todo-**_ dijo esto último con lujuria.

Continuó moviendo con pericia lengua y dedos hasta que sintió cómo la chica tensaba sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza, las paredes internas comenzaron a convulsionarse y el dulce néctar femenino se derramó en su boca como una cascada. Shampoo había tenido su primer orgasmo.

Sin dejarla recuperarse, el varón se levantó, sujetó a la muchacha por las piernas y la jaló hasta tener la cavidad femenina apenas a un centímetro de su erguido miembro, lo tomó a lo largo de su extensión y lo dirigió hasta la entrada, con la punta delineó un círculo con la humedad femenina presente e introdujo su masculinidad hasta el fondo de la mujer.

Shampoo emitió un gutural sonido al ser embestida, el dolor que sintió se convirtió casi inmediatamente en placer y comenzó a alzar las caderas para permitir una más profunda intromisión. Mousse sujetaba con una mano la cintura de ella mientras con la otra apretujaba uno de los vastos pechos femeninos al tiempo que entraba y salía de la mujer; la chica comenzó a sentir la proximidad del siguiente orgasmo, el éxtasis la inundaba y ella lo disfrutaba a plenitud.

El joven se movía con conciencia de lo que hacía, disfrutaba ver el rostro de la fémina mientras los orgasmos la invadían, se sentía demasiado excitado pero se estaba esforzando en retrasar su propio clímax, tenía otra idea en la cabeza. En cuanto vio que el éxtasis invadía a la chica, la levantó de la mesa y le dirigió el rostro a su virilidad.

- _ **Te toca-**_ dijo mientras con ambas manos tomaba la cabeza de la mujer e introducía su duro miembro en la boca de ella.

Dirigió el movimiento mientras observaba los gestos de su amada al entrar y salir su tremenda erección de su boca. Le excitaba sobremanera el verla tan sumisa, recibiéndolo en toda su extensión, dispuesta a saborearlo. Esos pensamientos lo llevaron a dar una última embestida antes de derramarse en el interior de la cavidad bucal de Shampoo, soltando un sonoro gemido de placer y liberando de su agarre a la chica.

Lentamente, limpiando lo que hubiera quedado en la masculinidad, la mujer se separó del miembro del chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo miraba con deseo.

- _ **Más**_ \- fue todo lo que dijo antes de colocarse sobre el muchacho, dejando al alcance de la varonil lengua su enorme busto, dispuesta a continuar con la faena hasta que la energía abandonará sus cuerpos.

Mientras tanto, en la calle, todos los que habían asistido al restaurante tenían una extraña sensación entre vergüenza, liberación y urgencia. La primera en hablar fue Nabiki:

- _ **Bueno, familia, fue una linda convivencia pero tengo negocios que tratar-**_ decía mientras se separaba del grupo y tomaba camino hacia la mansión de la familia Kuno.

- _ **Pero, hija, es tarde…-**_ intentó oponerse el padre de la familia Tendo no muy convencido.

- _ **Los negocios no esperan, papá… y créeme, este es un negocio que no quiero perder**_ \- decía la chica mientras relamía sus labios en un gesto imperceptible para todos.

- _ **Ya que lo mencionan, quedé con el doctor Tofu de pasar a su consultorio para que me aplicara un ungüento para este dolor de espalda-**_ también expresaba la mayor de las Tendo- _**no se preocupen, es solo una visita de rutina, llegaré después a casa… aunque pasaré primero a la tienda por un poco de Chantilly y cerezas-**_ decía lo último más para sí misma mientras se alejaba pensativa del resto una adorable Kasumi.

 _ **-Pero… pero… -**_ solo atinó a decir Soun con incertidumbre y sin saber si seguir a sus instintos o a su razón- _**creo que es tiempo de que los demás vayamos a casa-**_ dijo un confuso hombre mientras miraba de soslayo a Nodoka.

- _ **Yo… yo… necesito ir a revisar unas cosas de las reparaciones de la casa que se quedaron pendientes hoy. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme, Genma?-**_ mencionó Nodoka con un malfingido nerviosismo, deseando con todo su corazón que su esposo se negara.

- _ **Pues… resulta que quedé con un colega de visitarlo de manera urgente, no me será posible, pero ¿Sería usted tan amable, Tendo, de cuidar de mi esposa? Sé que en mejores manos no puede estar, le agradecería infinitamente que usted se ocupara de ella-**_ contestaba el hombre con un gesto pícaro en el rostro, tratando de zafarse de la situación.

- _ **Por… por supuesto, Saotome, sabe que haría lo que fuera por usted**_ \- manifestaba el patriarca Tendo, que se alegraba de la coincidencia.

- _ **Bueno, entonces yo iré por acá, se la encargo Tendo**_ \- dijo el hombre-panda al dar vuelta en una esquina y desaparecer en el camino a la zona de restaurantes del barrio.

- _ **¿Vamos, Soun?-**_ repuso una coqueta Nodoka adelantándose unos pasos mientras esperaba al mencionado.

- _ **¡Claro, claro! No sería un caballero si abandonará a una mujer que me encomendaron**_ \- contestaba el varón apresurándose a alcanzarla _ **\- ¡Nos vemos luego!**_ – alcanzó a gritar mientras caminaba alegre junto a la mujer.

Ranma y Akane no podían verse a los ojos después de los sueños que habían tenido, aunque deseaban con todo su corazón llegar a casa y poder estar a solas, por lo que caminaban uno al lado del otro con la cabeza baja mientras los seguían Ukyo y Ryoga con las respiraciones agitadas al notar la cercanía mutua.

- _ **Yo… yo.. debo ir a mi restaurante-**_ dijo la chica de azules ojos mirando a un nervioso Ryoga.

- _ **Sí quieres puedo acompañarte-**_ hablaba un acelerado hombre viendo a los ojos a la chica.

- _ **¡Me encantaría!-**_ se expresó su interlocutora tomando de la mano al joven de vestimenta amarilla y desapareciendo en una oscura calle.

Apenas habían avanzado unos pasos, Ryoga no podía dejar de ver el firme trasero de Ukyo enfundado en aquellos apretados pantalones que la chica solía vestir regularmente, por lo que aún envalentonado y urgido por su sueño, se animó a dar una pellizco en las carnes femeninas.

Esperaba mínimamente un golpe directo a la cara por su osadía, más este no llegó, en cambio, encontró una sonriente mujer con lujuriosos ojos observándolo como un depredador cuando caza a su presa.

- _ **Eres muy travieso-**_ mencionó sensualmente la chica mientras se acercaba a Ryoga, repegando su cuerpo al de él para que sintiera sus duros pezones a través de la ropa, acorralándolo en ese callejón con su espalda pegada a un poste de luz.

- _ **Ukyo**_ \- suspiro el chico-cerdo antes de atacar lascivamente el cuello de su amiga, arrancándole sonoros gemidos de placer a la mujer. - _ **Shhh, nos van a escuchar-**_ dijo apenas audiblemente mientras era ahora él quien acorralaba con su caliente cuerpo a la chica en un oscuro rincón de aquella calle.

Una de las inquietas manos femeninas ya se había introducido por debajo del pantalón masculino y acariciaba la entrepierna del hombre, estimulando con la palma el falo mientras con los dedos toqueteaba las gónadas, excitando al de por sí caliente hombre.

El chico tampoco perdió el tiempo, con habilidad deslizó su propia mano por debajo de la ropa interior de ella para poder acariciar la piel de la retaguardia, acercó su falange media a la unión de las nalgas y comenzó a abrirse paso entre ambos músculos para sentir lo apretujado del lugar. Al sentir la intromisión, la chica dio un respingo de sorpresa y contrajo más esa zona.

- _ **Mmmhhh... Delicioso-**_ jadeó lujuriosamente el varón al oído de la joven.

La encendida mujer tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su compañero y besó cadenciosamente los labios, jugando con la lengua propia y ajena, intercambiando saliva. Rompió el contacto para de un solo movimiento posicionarse de rodillas frente a la creciente masculinidad, bajó lo suficiente los pantalones para liberar la venosa elevación de la prisión de la tela y comenzó a acariciar con ambas manos el tronco y la cabeza del miembro. Ryoga jadeaba de placer ante el candente roce, sosteniéndose con sus manos en la pared para no caer de bruces, se sentía mucho mejor que cuando él mismo lo hacía.

En otro movimiento, ella misma liberó sus duros pechos para poder rodear la virilidad y masajearla con ellos. El joven estaba extasiado ante la nueva sensación, estaba a punto de terminar sobre el busto de la joven cuando una luz le iluminó la espalda.

- _ **¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa ahí?-**_ gritaron desde el inicio de la calle.

Ukyo se incorporó de inmediato, cubriéndose con el cuerpo del joven para no ser vista. Él la rodeó con sus brazos mientras aplicaba su técnica en la pared.

- _ **¡El truco de la explosión!-**_ gritó mientras ejercía presión con sus dedos en el muro en el que se había escondido anteriormente, cediendo de inmediato éste y desapareciendo los jóvenes entre la densa nube de polvo que se levantó.

- _ **Eso fue demasiado excitante-**_ repuso la cada vez mas exaltada muchacha – _**Necesito que me tomes, pronto-**_ le decía seductoramente al joven entre sus brazos.

- _ **Contigo, querida Ukyo, las veces que quieras-**_ decía en tono heroico el varón mientras se internaba en un boscoso parque cercano.

Cerca del Dojo Tendo, una joven pareja que se deseaba con toda el alma intentaba conversar.

 _ **-¡Vaya que tenían prisa!-**_ alcanzó a decir Ranma evitando a su compañera.

- _ **S… s… si… ¿Verdad?-**_ dijo una nerviosa Akane con la vista fija en el piso, tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración.

- _ **Creo que…estamos… solos…-**_ dijo al fin el chico mirando profundamente a Akane al entrar a la casa.

- _ **Eso… parece-**_ contestó la mujer devolviéndole la intensa mirada.

- _ **Akane**_ \- suspiraba el varón.

- _ **Ranma**_ \- murmuraba la chica.

Sus cuerpos se deseaban, sus bocas se necesitaban, cada vez era más pequeña la distancia que los separaba uno del otro, además, ahora no había nadie que los interrumpiera o que fuera testigo de lo que pudiera pasar.

Y entonces, dejaron que fluyera.

Akane cerró los ojos mientras alzaba el rostro, ansiando tocar con sus labios aquel paraíso que había soñado por tanto tiempo. Ranma entrecerró sus párpados, subió su mano a la altura del rostro de ella, tomó entre sus dedos la barbilla femenina y depositó un dulce y añorado beso en los delicados labios que deseaba con toda el alma.

Fue un beso tierno, tímido, en el que dejaron su ser empeñado en el alma ajena. Ninguno de los dos deseaba terminar el contacto, al contrario, si por ellos fuera se hubieran fundido en un solo ser de inmediato. Los labios comenzaron a moverse con vida propia, disfrutando, saboreando, palpando; tímidamente la lengua hizo su aparición, queriendo participar en el convite de sensaciones, delineando la piel prestada, indagando en el interior ajeno, entablando una encarnizada lucha con su par en la que la intención no era ganar.

Las manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, delineando las cinturas, adueñándose de las vírgenes pieles, sintiendo por sobre la ropa el calor quemante que emanaban. Sin embargo no era suficiente, se necesitaban, se anhelaban.

Los cuerpos se juntaron, deseaban demostrarle al otro la quemante ansiedad que los invadía, las entrepiernas buscaban embonar en la contraparte, hacerle sentir a su pareja cuánto le deseaban. La ropa comenzó a estorbar, hacia demasiado calor, apretaba demasiado, sobraba.

Por debajo de la falda de Akane, las manos de Ranma acariciaron aquella tersa piel, se dirigieron a la retaguardia y masajearon con cadencia aquellas deseadas nalgas protagonistas de sus más secretos deseos. Ese agarre le sirvió para aproximar el cuerpo femenino al propio, quería hacerle notar cómo lo ponía.

La chica hizo lo propio e inició sugerentes caricias en la piel de la espalda masculina, recorriendo aquel territorio que tanto admiraba en cada entrenamiento cuando envidiaba al sudor que podía surcarla hasta donde cambiaba de nombre. Sus uñas dibujaban un mapa imaginario en un intento de memorizar cada músculo de ese deseado cuerpo. Sentía sucumbir ante la presión de la anatomía del varón sobre el de ella, pero quería más.

Sin dejar de besarse, caminaron rumbo a la escalera, iniciando el ascenso a las habitaciones. Cuando llegaron a la puerta marcada con el nombre de la chica, el joven abrió con urgencia, introduciéndose junto a la mujer en el interior del cuarto, cerrando tras de sí por si algún curioso andaba cerca. Continuaron caminando sin desprenderse hasta que el trasero femenino topó con el escritorio, Ranma aprovechó la localización del mueble y cargó a su compañera para posarle la retaguardia sobre este, colocándose estratégicamente entre las torneadas piernas y poder sentirla. Ella llevó sus manos al torso de él y sin delicadeza comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa china, una vez que todos fueron liberados deslizó por los masculinos hombros la tela, acariciando de paso los magníficos brazos; regresó las manos a la cintura de él y tomó la orilla de la camiseta que aún le cubría, la elevó por arriba de su cabeza y dejó al descubierto ese ancho y poderoso torso que tantas veces había deseado.

Las manos del varón subieron la falda a la cintura femenina, dejando expuesta la delicada ropa íntima de la mujer, pasaron por encima del elástico y la deslizaron por las piernas para deshacerse de ese obstáculo. Siguieron buscando con urgencia el cierre del vestido en la espalda, al palparlo intentaron bajarlo delicadamente, pero al encontrar dificultades optaron por arrancarlo en un arrebato urgente, estorbaba demasiado. Tomaron por el extremo la prenda y la subieron por sobre la chica, al deshacerse de la vestimenta, los ojos del joven se toparon con la maravillosa vista de un sensual y transparente sujetador que cubría las suculentas protuberancias de su amante. Poseído por el deseo, se adueñó del terso y blanco cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo alternadamente, arrancando sonoros gemidos de placer de la garganta de la chica. Delineó con la punta de su lengua la tela que delimitan la prenda, sus manos viajaron a la espalda buscando el broche de ese otro obstáculo, al encontrarlo, con maestría se deshizo de el, bajó los tirantes poco a poco hasta que liberó por completo los deliciosos pechos de Akane; continuó besando en medio de éstos mientras que cada una de sus manos sostenía una cima, de tal manera que aprisionaba su propio rostro entre los dos montes, disfrutando su posición.

Akane enredaba sus finos dedos en la oscura cabellera al tiempo que sus piernas ejercían un agarre sobre la cintura masculina, acercando sus intimidades cada vez más, deseando ser penetrada por aquella enorme elevación que se vislumbraba por sobre el pantalón.

El joven detuvo las caricias que le prodigaba, la abrazó por la cintura y la llevó a la cama en donde la recostó con sumo cuidado. Se levantó solo el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de la ropa que le quedaba encima; posicionó su rostro a la altura de los pies de la chica y comenzó a besarla desde la punta de estos, delineando un camino que ascendía por las torneadas piernas, aspiró el perfume que emanaba la entrepierna femenina y continuó lamiendo hacia el ombligo, su recorrido siguió hasta la altura de los pechos, dónde capturó uno de los pezones para prodigarle ardientes caricias, disfrutando de los jadeos de satisfacción que la mujer dejaba escapar; ascendió hasta la clavícula y lamió hasta el lóbulo, se enfocó en la boca mientras soportaba su propio peso con uno de sus brazos, se separó lo suficiente para poder ver a los ojos a su amada y dijo:

- _ **Akane… -**_ mirándola con una interrogante en los ojos, temiendo lastimarla.

- _ **Estoy lista-**_ fue la respuesta de la chica mientras enredaba nuevamente una de sus manos entre la espesa cabellera al tiempo que atraía la boca masculina para acariciarla con la propia.

La mujer separó sus piernas, el joven tomó una de ellas con la mano libre y la colocó de lado, se acercó lo suficiente para sentir cómo su miembro era bañado con la humedad del centro femenino, puso la punta en la entrada de la cavidad y deslizó el resto de su erección al interior de la chica, despacio, con cuidado, con amor.

- _ **Dime si te lastimo-**_ le dijo a la joven mirándola con auténtica angustia.

- _ **No te preocupes-**_ le contestó al tiempo que le brindaba una hermosa sonrisa coronada con una amorosa mirada.

Eso le dio la suficiente confianza al varón para continuar introduciéndose. Una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro de la chica, comenzó un lento vaivén para que ella se acostumbrada al ritmo, la quería demasiado como para hacerle daño.

Akane sintió una punzada de dolor cuando el miembro estuvo completamente en su interior, pero con el lento vaivén de Ranma, la molestia se transformó en una placentera sensación nunca antes experimentada, que comenzaba a disfrutar, lo que demostró al aprisionar entre sus piernas el viril cuerpo, elevando instintivamente las caderas, gritando todo su ser el disfrute del que estaba siendo presa y exigiendo más.

Ranma, al sentir el gozo de su compañera, comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, intentando profundizar más en cada embestida mientras continuaba besándola. En un momento de pasión, sus labios dejaron escapar aquello que no había confesado más que a él mismo:

- _ **Akane, te amo-**_ dijo en un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a abrirlos por miedo a la reacción de ella.

Totalmente enternecida y con el corazón rebosante de alegría, la mujer contestó.

- _ **Y yo a ti, Ranma Saotome-**_

Él sonrió complacido, con el pecho henchido de satisfacción por aquella pequeña mujer que se le había entregado por amor, no por obligación. Continuó moviéndose dentro de su amante hasta que sintió las paredes internas femeninas contraerse y escuchó la liberación de un gutural gemido, signo del éxtasis que invadía a su compañera; la presión ejercida sobre su hinchado miembro era lo que necesitaba para llegar él mismo al clímax, derramándose completamente en el interior de su pareja al tiempo que emitía un suspiro de gozo.

Con las respiraciones aún agitadas, ambos se vieron y sonrieron complacidos, se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma al fin, pues no sólo se habían dejado dominar por sus instintos, si no que sus corazones se habían confesado en un vulnerable momento donde no se permitirían mentir.

- _ **Te amo, Akane Tendo-**_ repitió el hombre viendo intensamente a los cafés ojos.

- _ **También te amo, mi Ranma**_ \- fue la respuesta ante esta segunda confesión. – _**y no pienso dejarte ir**_ – dijo al tiempo que giraba sobre Ranma y se acostaba en él, colocando su cabeza sobre el delineado torso, escuchando su aún agitado corazón.

- _ **No planeo ir a ningún lado… sin ti-**_ repuso el varón mientras acariciaba la tersa piel de la espalda de ella, escapándose traviesamente su mano en dirección a los firmes glúteos.

 _ **-¡Oye! No empieces algo que no estés dispuesto a terminar**_ \- le reclamó la chica en tono travieso.

 _ **-¿Quién dijo que no lo voy a terminar?-**_ objetó el hombre tomando a la joven por las caderas para levantarla un momento y colocarla sentada sobre él, haciendo que sintiera como su miembro comenzaba a elevarse nuevamente.- _ **¿Estás cansada?**_

 _ **-¿De ti? ¡Jamás!-**_ declaró Akane mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquella masculinidad y la prodigaba de caricias ardientes.

- _ **Mmmhhh… no te voy a dar tregua**_ \- gemía Ranma al sentir el toque quemante de su chica.

- _ **Veremos quien se cansa primero**_ \- susurró seductoramente aquella indomable mujer mientras levantaba las caderas y se introducía aquel venoso músculo en su cavidad, comenzando a moverse cadenciosamente sobre el indómito joven.

 **FIN**

\--

Muchas gracias a todos los que han llevado su lectura a este punto de la historia.

He leído con gusto cada Review y me anima mucho saber lo que piensan.

Espero hayan disfrutado el relato.

Con amor, yo.


	14. Epílogo

Escrito especialmente Para **Ranma84** y **GabyCo**

 **EPÍLOGO**

Esa noche, Nerima fue testigo de la realización de los deseos reprimidos de todos los asistentes a la cena en el Neko-Haten, pero los que más agradecieron secretamente lo sucedido fue el resto de los habitantes del Dojo Tendo.

La dulce y tranquila Kasumi se encaminó al consultorio del doctor Tofu, al llegar tocó la puerta, saliendo un sorprendido varón a recibirla.

 ** _-¿Ka… Kasumi? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Quién se lastimó?-_** atinó a preguntar auténticamente preocupado el buen Ono.

- ** _Todo está… perfectamente-_** respondió en un suspiro la aludida para después lanzarse a los brazos del médico y sorprenderlo con un profundo y ardiente beso.

Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero al sentir entre sus brazos a aquella mujer que en secreto había amado y deseado por tantos años se dejó llevar.

Con los anhelos reprimidos por tanto tiempo y el forzoso celibato al que estaban sujetos, sus ánimos estaban más allá de lo pensado, rápidamente ingresaron al edificio entrando en el primer cuarto que pudieron, ya ahí las manos de Tofu viajaron a la retaguardia de Kasumi para levantarla y colocarla sentada sobre la camilla de auscultación, con presteza abandonó los labios femeninos para dirigirse a la zona sur del cuerpo de su amada, le levantó la falda por arriba de los muslos e introdujo su rostro en la entrepierna de ella, por encima de la ropa interior comenzó a lamer con gula aquella deseada parte, acariciando con su lengua todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance hasta que las bragas estuvieran húmedas de su saliva y del propio líquido de la chica Tendo.

A su vez, Kasumi sujetaba la cabeza del hombre con desespero, no deseaba que se separara un solo milímetro de ella ante el gozo que le prodigaba, dejando escapar en cada gemido la represión sexual que durante tantos años se había autoimpuesto.

Fue solo cuestión de minutos para que la ardiente mujer que tenía ante sí se derritiera en su boca, disfrutando cada gota del sagrado elixir que liberó con lujuria.

Apenas la inundó el primer orgasmo, se recuperó de inmediato solo para ser despojada sin recato de la ropa que aún la cubría; una vez desnuda, el fuerte hombre frente a ella la tomó por los muslos y la levantó, dejándola a la altura de su propia cadera para poder penetrarla salvajemente una y otra vez ante el gozo extremo de la joven.

- ** _Ono, Ono-_** alcanzaba a gemir entre embestidas- **_tanto tiempo desperdiciado-._**

- ** _Tenemos mucho tiempo para reponerlo-_** susurró seductoramente en su oído el joven médico mientras la hacia disfrutar ya del tercer éxtasis de la noche.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Kuno, una joven de corto cabello castaño esperaba ser recibida por el joven amo de la casa.

 ** _-¡Vaya! ¡Nabiki Tendo! ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?-_** preguntaba galantemente el joven Tatewaki al sentarse frente a ella.

Inmediatamente la aludida se incorporó de su asiento para colocarse de rodillas frente a su anfitrión.

- ** _Te tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar_** \- dijo mientras desabotonaba el pantalón del joven y comenzaba a lamer lascivamente el dormido miembro del hombre.

Al primer contacto el joven se estremeció, más cuando la chica introdujo su incipiente virilidad en su boca, se recostó en la silla abandonandose al placer que sentía ante la primera felación de su vida.

- ** _Tachi, necesito algo de ti-_** habló Nabiki continuando con sus manos su tarea.

- ** _Si buscas mi semilla, Nabiki Tendo, con un poco más de esfuerzo será tuya-_** repuso él presa de deseo.

- ** _Sí, sí la quiero, pero también deseo la exclusividad sobre ti-_** contestó mientras lamía la punta del miembro lujuriosamente.

 ** _-¿Exclusividad? Será difícil privar de este hermoso espécimen a todas las mujeres de la ciudad-_** dijo regresando un poco del placentero trance en el que estaba.

La mujer Tendo introdujo totalmente la masculinidad en su boca, moviéndose de arriba abajo por todo el miembro, arrancando del joven extasiados gemidos.

- ** _Claro… que… no es algo… que… no pueda… resolverse-_** alcanzó a hablar el muchacho.

Nabiki detuvo su faena y se levantó, para sorpresa de Tatewaki no llevaba ropa en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, se colocó a horcajadas sobre el joven y antes de descender, tomó entre sus manos el excitado miembro de él, guiandolo a la entrada de su propia cavidad.

- ** _Pero_** ** _que para tener tu exclusividad, debo estar a la altura ¿no crees?-_** dijo mientras colocaba la punta del expandido miembro en apenas la entrada de su femineidad.

- ** _Todo lo que quieras, Nabiki Tendo-_** respondió el excitado varón anhelante.

 ** _-¿Todo?-_** metió y saco apenas lo suficiente la masculinidad para que el chico quisiera más.

- ** _Joyas, ropa, tarjetas ¡Todo!-_** gritó él desesperado.

Ella introdujo en su totalidad el turgente miembro, ascendiendo y descendiendo sobre el hombre con cadencia, se encontraba igual de excitada que él al saber que por fin tendría todo lo que anhelaba, incluyendo al hombre que desde hacía tiempo deseaba.

En otro punto de la ciudad, en la que sería la residencia Saotome, una madura pareja entraba a la habitación conyugal, analizando el avance de las reparaciones en el edificio.

- ** _Todo está muy bien_** \- pronunció Soun Tendo mirando más a su acompañante que a la construcción.

 ** _-¿Usted cree, Tendo?-_** dijo con recato la mujer, deslizando ligeramente su yukata apenas descubriendo un poco más debajo de la nuca.

El patriarca no pudo más y dio ríenda suelta a sus instintos, se colocó detrás de ella haciéndole sentir su erecto miembro y deslizó hacia enfrente sus manos para tomar ambos pechos de Nodoka a la vez, comenzó a sobarlos sin mesura, amasando aquellos tentadores montes y pellizcando con dedos pulgar e índice los excitados pezones.

Ella gimió complacida, anhelaba con vehemencia ser poseída por Soun; se inclinó lo suficiente para que su trasero quedara en contacto con la virilidad del varón e inició un vaivén provocativo.

El maduro hombre detuvo las caricias en el frente femenino y llevo sus manos a la parte baja de la yukata, la levantó dejando expuesta la atractiva retaguardia de su pareja, deslizó las bragas hasta el piso e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrepierna de ella para corroborar su excitado estado, de la misma manera bajó un tanto su propia ropa, dejando expuesto su erecto miembro y lo tomó en su mano para enfilarlo a la entrada de la cavidad.

Sin demora ni recato colocó sus manos en las delicadas caderas y embistió a la esposa de su amigo, introdujo hasta el fondo su grueso falo para beneplácito de ambos e hizo suya ahí mismo a aquella mujer que por tanto tiempo había deseado.

A su vez, Nodoka estaba disfrutando el ser penetrada de manera tan ardiente y salvaje como nunca antes ningún hombre lo había hecho, iba a desquitar todos los años del aburrido y monótono sexo que su marido le proporcionaba; movía las caderas como solo la experiencia puede enseñar a la vez que se tocaba su propio sexo gozando el camino hacia el orgasmo.

Los maduros cuerpos rejuvenecieron sacando fuerzas de su pasado pues sabían que no habría una nueva oportunidad, por lo que no dejaron de disfrutarse hasta que los primeros rayos del sol salieron.

La ciudad recibió el nuevo día con muchas parejas dando rienda suelta a sus deseos, sus anhelos, su lujuria, y en algunos casos, su amor.


End file.
